It is known to provide a vise type device to spin either a paint brush or a paint roller, either manually or by using an electric motor, more particularly a hand-held power tool such as a power drill. Typical of such devices is the one described in Canadian Patent 825,367, issued Oct. 21, 1969 to Torlo International Limited. In this Patent, spring jaws are positively inwardly pressed by a ring member to clamp a paint brush handle, or a paint brush roller is held around the spring jaws under the outward bias of the same. It is firmly believed that spinning at relatively high speed of a paint brush roller by such a vise, will often result in the detachment of the roller, since the outer force exerted by the spring jaws to keep the roller in position, is not sufficient. If the spring jaws were made to exert a sufficient outward force, then the inward force, which would have to be exerted by the sliding down of the ring member around the spring jaws, would be too great for a user of average force to easily cause clamping of the jaws on the paint brush handle. Moreover, the vise in accordance with this patent cannot uniformly clamp a paint roller cover along its length.